Risk
by luv9
Summary: Sakura decided to take a gamble, she took Ino's advise. Oneshot Itachi x Sakura x Sasuke


Risk

Roaring drunk or if not, tipsy in a night club filled with new years celebrants. Finding herself forced to attendant this particular day in such an establishment, wasn't what Haruno Sakura exactly planned for.

She thought: a small get together, close friends and drinks. Instead; if this was Ino's way to persuade Sakura to "loosen up and have some fun" it wasn't about to work anytime soon.

The florescent lights almost, she imagined burned her retina. The air was a mist of an abundance of smokers fumes from their cigarettes and cigars. Yells and hollers of dancers that were too excited and too drunk to comprehend their dance partners, were easily heard and distinguished among the crowd.

A cacophony vibrated the large area, it surprised Sakura that the building still stood. Though, Sakura found it seemingly safe on a cushioned seat facing the bar, the array of various bottled alcohol stand invitingly as if to coax Sakura to buy one.

Then, with no recollection of how, she was now holding in between her slender fingertips a cool perspiring glass. She wasn't necessarily resistant to the idea of drinking. After all, the occasion called for it: New years, spending time with friends, her boyfriend breaking up with her…

She immediately took the glass practically swallowing all its contains in one sip. She gripped the glass tighter as the sudden reason of her reluctance to enter this bar was; Sasuke was going to be here anytime soon.

She stood her pink locks brushed in motion as she began her journey through the crowd of people, the thought of excusing her rough pushes as she past was a fleeting and unconcerned idea for politeness. Though, her vendetta to the exit grew not unnoticed by the notorious blond friend of hers.

"Sakura!"

Sakura recognizing the speakers voice shifted faster, her furrowed brows prominent on her facade.

"Sa-ku-ra!" The drunk called once again, and aggravated at Sakura's ignorance she yelled and ran.

"Get out of my way!" Ino noted towards the couples as they opened passage to the now menacing blond.

Ino Caught up to her immediately, before Sakura was no more then ten feet from the exit. "Sakura! Your not running away are you?!" She whispered into her ear, with both the authority and a delicate tone intended.

"Oh no, Ino I just wanted to check the view from outside." Sakura gave out sarcastically.

Drunk or not, Ino knew her best friend. And Sakura's sarcasm always gave the undertone hint. "If your so worried about Sasuke…" Ino began. "Then hook up with someone else! Show him that your over the bird-haired head of his!"

Sakura turned, giving Ino a pitying gaze. "But you know I'm not over him! I cant do this Ino."

The blond shook her head. "Its simple Sakura, like this!" Ino turned to the first person towards her right, with a strong grip turned the man around and kissed him without a glance.

Sakura was slightly wide-eyed at the event and once they parted the realization that Ino just kissed Sai sank in. Ino finished with her lips, gazed at Sai before explaining rather excitedly. "Wow Sai! You're an amazing kisser!"

Sai a small smile plastered on his face stated. "Its all in the manual."

Sakura shook her head, not knowing for the first time weather Sai was giving off a real smile or not. Either way, Ino took the reply with content as she intertwined her arm with his and began walking off.

Sakura slightly dumbfounded yelled towards the blond. "Ino!" She whipped back around with an 'oh' and took Sakura's hand. Leading her and Sai dragging along, through the abundance of people and at a corner, where an semi-circle alignment of comfortable couches sat a large table centering it.

"Any guy would want to make out with you Sakura, don't worry." Ino smiled before practically throwing the pink-haired kunoichi atop of the couch and began to leave with a wink and a "Good luck."

Sakura suddenly became awkward and unmoveable as she glanced at the surrounding area past the flashing lights, and dancers towards a particular man walking through the nearby entrance with both Naruto and Lee in tow.

Hesitating, as Sasuke's dark eyes began to scan the club. Sakura without thought taking Ino's advice turned to her right griped a man's shirt, and with eyes closed she kissed him. The man was slightly taken aback but immediately clamed his composure, taking a small glance towards the entrance in a calculating gaze, smirking he passionately kissed back.

Sakura was surprised at the mans willingness and continued to kiss him opening an eye in a slit looking towards Sasuke's slightly mouth agape face. Smiling into the man's lips she decided to take the situation up a notch, as she began wrapping her arms around his neck brushing her fingers in his… long hair?

She quickly ignored the fact, as the man in return let his hands lead her atop of his lap as to push their bodies against each others letting her have a slight control in dominating him against the backrest of the couch. Suddenly the feel of his tongue invoked her mouth and she synchronized, entangled her tongue with his, dancing with the hum of a passion.

For the entire moment she completely forgot of the club, the noise, the lights, of Sasuke. And only concerned herself with the ideals of this one amazing kiss. From that instant she was rightfully intoxicated with lust.

But the kiss gently dissipated right before he left a small signature nip as if beckoning her for more. Which in return made her shudder at the anticipation.

Finally, she softly fluttered her lashes as her head gazed down onto his features. She took a moment to decipher his looks, they were incredibly familiar, especially his eyes, that for some reason reminded her of both love and hate.

The couple took soft breaths her heart still racing thumping hard against the rhythm of the music.

Before another man by their right began to speak with a sudden tone of amazement at what he just witnessed. "Well! Itachi! Who would have thought you'd be a party animal!"

Itachi without the courtesy of looking back at his friend, still stared at Sakura as he spoke. "Shisui, there are plenty of things you don't know about me."

Sakura slightly blushed, he was gazing so intensely at her that he was making her hot with embarrassment. Not only of that fact, but now she'd realized who he was, the eldest brother of her Ex-boyfriend Sasuke, the famous Itachi Uchiha.

It was surprising it took so long to distinguish him, after all she'd been to the Uchiha compound and seen him occasionally, and the rumours of his superior ability as a ninja were easily sought, the same with his looks which never were underestimated. Maybe the slow progression was because Sakura was never as close to him as she was now, only found him at a distant and he was always busy doing something else to attend her company.

But now as she was mere inches from his face, his lips. Subconsciously, Sakura thought of his frame both muscular yet still held that delicate nature of the pacifist he was. And the fact he was just plain beautiful, all except for those lines that traced down his cheek. What a whole, possessed with a slight weakness.

Yet, Sakura didn't seem to mind the fault, instead it just proved to her that he was indeed human. Sakura hypnotised with Itachi; unthinkable took her hand and with a slender finger brush across the indent softly.

Itachi's lips slightly parted at the touch, that's when Sakura snapped back into reality. Realizing she was now seated atop the all renowned Uchiha. She took a surprised breath before speaking. "I-I'm so sorry."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly as if something or someone near by irritated him, he didn't heed her words as he took her head lacing his fingertips in the strands of hair, lower her closer to him. His lips brushed against her ear lobe as he hummed in a low, seductive tone. "Shh."

Sakura nodded softly in return, letting herself slide back into the couch in between both Shisui and Itachi. Itachi gently raised his arm gripping a cool glass which stood invitingly on the table in front of him. He took a good drink as Sasuke walked near him standing in front of the semi-circled arranged couch. Staring intently at Itachi, with a mix of both contempt and annoyance plastered deep in his charcoal eyes.

"Hey Cousin!" Shisui announced, raising a glass before chugging its contents down his throat.

Sasuke paid no attention to Shisui's greeting. "Itachi."

"Sasuke." Itachi mimicked. Resting back onto the couch.

Sasuke smirked before his eyes gazed at emerald. "Sakura, Naruto's looking for you."

Sakura was about to speak before Itachi rashly cut her off. "Let him come find her."

Sakura knew that Sasuke was only letting her know this because he wanted her away from Itachi. Which made her slightly uncomfortable, she didn't want to leave with Sasuke, though necessarily she didn't want to stay much with Itachi, she didn't know him.

In the same room with the two brothers you could cut the tension with a knife, Sasuke always yearning to surpass his brother, but what excuses did Itachi have for being so brute with his younger brother?

For some reason, this question and many more suddenly erupted. She really did want to know Itachi. Maybe that's why she stayed.

Sasuke softly snorted. Sasuke was spoiled to a point, when he wanted something done, or someone, he will fulfill his ambition one way or another. Sakura's brows furrowed at the thought, If he wanted her back so much why did he break up with her in the first place?

He was just so selfish sometimes.

"Sakura lets go."

Sasuke's voice rang in her ears as he beckoned Sakura forward, his demand was a pierce to her heart. Couldn't he see she'd stay to get over him?

Frankly, thinking over it now, her school girl crush on him felt as a non-sense feeling. She was a grown women now and the fact he couldn't see that pissed her off. 'Your so selfish, expecting everything to be yours when you call.' she recited throughout her head,

Sakura's fist clenched. Though she smiled, her eyes giving off a dangerous yet seductive tone. "Sasuke I'm not going anywhere with you, I'm a big girl I'm sure I can handle myself." She slightly noted towards Itachi.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Let me know when your not busy." Sasuke began to turn.

Sakura a flare of anger suddenly streamed out, speaking towards her as if she was nothing more then a common whore, before she knew it she was standing by Sasuke's staggered form a ways off as he griped the bartenders table holding his weight as he wiped a small stream of blood from his mouth. "Next time." Sakura stated. "I'll use chakra."

Naruto's laugh was heard nearby. "That's what you get Sasuke! don't you handle Sakura-chan."

"Che. Idiot." Sasuke said. This time he took a glance at Sakura it wasn't one of contempt or hatred rather one of hopefulness. It hurt her to see him like this, so she stepped up to him and gave a slight soak of healing chakra.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." He just smirked as she finished and he began to leave.

"Thank-you Sakura." He whispered only audibly for Sakura.

She smiled before turning back and seated herself upon the Uchiha bounded couch. She sighed softly as Shisui turned to her. "Wow you sure pack a punch."

"Well I learned from the best." She stated simply.

Itachi on the other hand was still impressed with her display of skill on his younger brother. And more then welcomed the idea of it.

"The Hokage, there's rumours you'll surpass her Sakura-chan." Shisui replied.

"Che, that would be nice." Sakura said, she'd thought about it, surpassing a Sannin just might be achievable.

"I believe she'll be able to do it." Itachi said nonchalantly. Complementing her like this allowed her to feel a twitch of pride.

She smiled softly, before becoming wide-eyed with apology. "Oh, I'm so sorry for this Itachi… Sasuke was there and I was mad and I kissed you and-"

"I know." Itachi said. Which didn't surprise Sakura much that he knew the reason for the entire series of events. Which made her ask so boldly. "Why did you help me?"

"To teach Sasuke a lesson." Itachi replied looking distant as if he's been harbouring a deep secret.

Curios Sakura hummed questionably, beckoning him to continue.

Itachi looked back to Sakura with an alluring sense. "Respect women."

Sakura laughed softly, resembling the light sound of chimes under a summers breeze. She was compiled with the utmost delicateness that it seemed if you'd touch her, she'd break. But with a fierce, brutal determination was she complete. Her ability was astounding, Itachi couldn't help but to yearn for such a fascinating women; with the most ridiculous pink hair and intense emerald eyes. Truly, a wondrous idea. And she just happened to land on his lap, and kiss him.

Her green eyes quickly softened when she stared back at Itachi, she spoke lightly. "Is that why you pressure him all the time?"

Itachi rapidly looked back at her changed demeanour; giving off a grim sign in his eyes. Sakura looked instantly regretful. "I'm sorry." Then she gaze to a side reminiscently. "Sasuke, he just thinks about you all the time… if he can ever stand up to your expectations as a Shinobi."

Itachi smirked at her assessment, and she noted his behaviour and her brows furrowed. "Is that suppose to be funny? He breaks his back everyday just to get ahead of you."

Itachi's eyes narrowed in slits, which immediately agitated her. "Sakura, everyone has obstacle they must overcome." He began intensely. "I'm just more difficult to achieve."

Sakura subdued her resent idea of him as he continued. "I'm his brother." He was his brother and always will be, the thought of Itachi actually taking care of Sasuke made her smile, he noticed her sudden glow. And was amused at her brisk emotions, easily dominating her. Sakura was different in that sense, if by the slightest wrong movement or words can cause her to either vanquish or make her much more powerful.

Sakura was a puzzle, one that enlightened him to solve. And Itachi a mystery that Sakura hope one day would realise himself from.

Sakura smiled in response. "You are his brother, but." She began. "I think your more achievable then anyone else thinks."

Her confidence astounded him. Then, with a smirk he replied with a "Hn."

Which only fuelled her ambition, as her eye lit accordingly.

Suddenly, the yells and hollers of many Konoha inhabitants synchronized in a countdown.

"5!"

Both Sakura and Itachi gazed to each other.

"4!"

She softly leaned near him.

"3!"

He brushed his hand though her locks to the soft of her neck.

"2!"

Close, they in took each others scent intoxicated, there lips testing out an air of impact.

"1!"

--

A/N: Happy New Year! ~luv9 :)


End file.
